


Shut Up And Dance With Me

by themerrymutants



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to take Charles' mind off the war going on around them she takes him into her mindscape for an impromptu dance lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Dance With Me

_‘Where are we?’_ Charles asked looking around the strange environment around him. It was almost alien really but given the hell that was the outside world the telepath wasn’t going to complain. At least here no one was screaming.

 _‘This is my mind Charles. What it looks like once you get past the surface and delve in. I call it a mindscape, because like physical landscapes, no two are exactly the same. They might be similar sometimes even down to one detail, but there’s always_ one _detail that’s different. I think mine used to be the old dance hall back home, not sure what it is now,’_ she replied beckoning him forwards.  _‘You said you wanted to dance and it’s not like either of us is getting any sleep anytime soon.’_

She held out her hand to him with a grin.  _‘Come dance with me Charles.’_

 _‘I-I-’_  Somehow, before he really registered what he was doing, he found himself taking her hand. The swing music from her memory of the dance played and part of him panicked. Even though no one else could see them there was the fear of failure.

 _‘It’s just us,’_ she assured. _‘Just watch me and do what I do. Just not as fast, falling in the mindscape still hurts.’_

She started with the more simple steps of the Charleston. It was the easiest, in her experience at least, to pick up and it was pretty fun even if the music didn’t _quite_  match. She watched him out of the corner of her eye to make sure he didn’t end up hurting himself. The grin on her face grew even wider when she saw that he joined in. 

 _‘And you’d said you were bad at this!’_ she chuckled. 

 _‘I thought I was!’_ They spent a good portion of the rest of that night letting their minds dance together like it was the most natural thing in the world and, honestly, maybe it was.


End file.
